Lost
by SugarCrumbs
Summary: There one thing that Sesshomaru cares about, one thing that he never loses interest of, one thing that he can truly can say that he loves. However, he going to lose that thing, and there is nothing he can do about it. SessKag


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, because if I did, Sesshomaru and Kagome would be together. I do however own the plot, so no stealing! (I Send My editor On You If You do!)  
Mizu: My first one-shot. Kind of sad too. No flames please! This story was originally a fan fic I wrote for Cats Comic ( then I realizes that the plot could be used as Sesshomaru/Kagome, I decided to change it a little and create both of them.  
So if you see this fan fic in that site, I didn copy!  
MajiinYusuke: Yak, Yak, Yak SHUT UP!  
Mizu: So mean T.T

_Summary: There one thing that Sesshomaru cares about, one thing that he never loses interest of, one thing that he can truly can say that he loves. However, he going to lose that thing, and there is nothing he can do about it. Sess/Kag_

* * *

Life is full of twists and turns, ups and downs, and sometimes happiness is just around the corner. These foolish words was once spoken to me by someone dear, however I disregarded those words at the time. To me, life only travels one road, and there is curve.Happiness was always something I had to work hard for. 

I had once believed those words fool heartily. I didn't know when I stopped believing, stopped working, when I stop striving for happiness, when I withdrew from the world. I was just so tired, so tired of trying so hard, so tired of the false happiness around me.

The smiles around me were vacant, and soulless. I knew those smiles for what they truly were. Greed, the consuming disease, people around me was plagued with carnal desires and obsessive ideas. My forefathers were fools; they actually believed the false lies that sprouted out of these people.

When I was abandoned I finally saw this world for what it truly was, tainted and diseased, I finally came to realize that my ancestors were no different from the other hundreds that scourged this world. I believe I came to this realization when I stopped trusting, entirely.

Trust only leads to betrayal, its better not to trust in the first place. What is trust? A sense of faith in another being? I do not require such dependence; it's just another weakness to be utilized. Everything seems to bores me. Rarely is my interest caught, even the nether world was no different.

Becoming a ruler of the western lands was something I did not anticipate. Though as time went by, I realize that I might be the only one eligible for the task. When I saw the fear in one's eyes, I would not hesitate to end one's life. What sustains me is the fact that every cursed life I end is one less pathetic life to be rid of.

I did not mind being secluded, isolated from the others. I quite liked the silence surrounding me, the vacuous room often occupy. Though questions always rang through my head, as if mocking me.

Why?   
Why was I like this?  
Why am I still living?  
Why was I born?  
Why do I feel this way?  
Why?

When she suddenly disrupted my world, I was quite appalled by her personality. She was filled with aspiration, glowing with hope, and always searching for a way. I did not understand why she would strive towards something that was impossible. Why didn't she just take simple and safe way? She opened up to me, even though I ignored her, she did not care. She would go on and on about her life, her family, and her dreams, and though I am sure she knew I wasn't listening, she still kept me company.

Though I told her that she would only get hurt, she did not heed to my words. She was like a puzzle, I never knew what she was thinking, and she just did things impulsively. She surprised me with her actions and her words countless times. Her devotion to me was ever so foolish, though for some reason I failed to mind.

I didn't know when I started to listen, to laugh, or to sincerely smile at her. Then before I knew what I was doing, I felt I had opened up to her more so than anyone else in the world.

I always hated my silver hair and my golden eyes; it was a constant reminder of my blood. But she said my hair reminded her of the moon, and when the moonlight hits my hair at just the right moment, it would produce a divine sapphire light. She said that my hair was reminded her of soft smooth silk, and the danced across my shoulders remind her of the wind. And how my eyes remind her of the sun, always so golden and warm.

I did not tell her, but deep down inside, I was touched by her words. It was then that I realize that I no longer despised happiness, and that the words were true. Happiness was just around the corner.

I always spent a considerable amount of time with her. I didn't hate her brilliant smiles; it was so different from the others. I loved the way her laughter was like the soft chime of a bell to my ears and how she never stops being with me no matter what I did.

It was as if she was...perfect. Her blithe mood was so different from mine, but I was attracted...like a moth to a flame. I ignored the ominous feeling I received when near her, I was a fool wishing for happiness.

I always wanted to tell her that I loved the way she smiled. I loved the sound of her laughter. I loved her soft voice. I loved the way her raven hair spill down her shoulders like an obsidian waterfall. I loved the way her endless sapphire eyes use to stare into mine. And that 'I love you.' Though I might never get a chance to tell her.

I was foolish enough to think that the happiness will last; I should have known not to open up my heart to her. Didn't I tell myself before? Trust leads to pain and betrayal, and though I looked composed, I am truly dieing on the inside. I could not bear to lose her, and though I knew I must, I just couldn't. I didn't want anyone take her away, away from me.

I didn't know what to do when she breathed her last words. I wasn't able to tell her I loved her back. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her, the only one I cared about. I did not want her to go to a place where I know I could not follow. When I'm need the most, I and unable to help.

My sword that once brought life was in ruins. There was nothing I could do to save her. Why did she have to leave me? Was she not content with her surroundings, or was it because of me? Was it a lie when she told me that she would not mind being with me through the ends of time?

The thought of not hearing her laugh, not seeing her smile makes me want to die. I know I will never grow to love like I did with her. Now that I had a taste of true love, I do not want to lose it.

If only there was a way that we could be together… if only… If I could take my life along with hers, we could be together, always. I do not mind being in darkness forever, I do not mind not being able to ever see the sky again, as long as she is there.

Good-bye for now, it won't be long. I would soon follow. She will not be alone; I will not leave her alone. Not now…not EVER.

'Good-bye Kagome, till we meet again'

* * *

Mizu: To tell you the truth, I am quite fond of this story. I hope you like it! Other than that, some of the nice words I used were made by ME! NOT MY EDITOR, ME! However, she patched thing up here and there? So you have to thank her too!  
Majiin Yusuke: Ahem, most of them were misspelled on misplaced... --; And Possessive much?  
Mizu: That's why I have you as a editor! I can't live without you… please don't leave me T.T  
Majiin Yusuke: Check out MY Fan fiction XD 'its shadow Of the Past!' VERY random story cause I was bored!  
Sesshomaru: ...I have no feelings...  
Majiin :...--...( Hits Sesshomaru over head with 4x4) THAT'S FOR BEING PRETTIER THEN ME...oh and an unfeeling ice cube trying to kill his brother! Now give those nice things called Reviews! And Oh yeah! The story is on my OTHER account! DemonKingRaizen... 


End file.
